Lost Wallet, Found Boyfriend
by StormyFictioners
Summary: Set in UnderFell: Red loses his wallet and it's found by mob boss Edge. Who finds out Red isn't in a good place financially and takes pity on him. Edge starts leaving cash, food, and gifts for Red. Eventually, Edge sends him a letter about a job that would be perfect for him. Red is faced on what to do about this romantic stalker. Rated M content will be marked (violence/sexual)
1. Chapter 1: Lost Wallet, Gained Stalker

Hello! StormyFictioners are at it again! We found this prompt from Tumblr's Writting-Prompt-S and felt that the UnderFell crew fit it perfectly! Hope you enjoy. **This Fic is completed and it includes 6 chapters.**

* * *

 _ **Lost Wallet, Found Boyfriend**_

 _ **Universe:**_

UnderFell (Outside of the underground)

 _ **Characters:**_

UnderFell Sans: Red

UnderFell Papyrus: Edge

Grillby

Gaster

 _ **Summery:**_ _Based on the Tumblrs writing-prompt-s: One day, Red loses his wallet, and it's found by mob boss Edge. Who figures out that Red isn't in such a good place financially, and takes pity on him. Edge starts anonymously leaving cash, food, and gifts for Red at his house. Eventually, Edge sends him a letter at his dead end job about another job that would be perfect for him. Red is faced on what to do about this romantic stalker._ {Rated: T for slight themes. _Rated M content will be marked (violence and sexual content)_ }

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lost Wallet, Gained Stalker**

Red hurried down the busy street stumbling and pushing his way through the crowd trying in vain to make sure he didn't drop any of his papers that he held tightly to his chest. He was going to be late, again. His boss was going to kill him. Running into a strong pair of legs Red fell backwards his papers fluttering to the ground, many being stepped on by uncaring people. Red felt as if he could cry. Frantically he started reaching for his papers grabbing as many as he could before they were completely destroyed.

Papyrus or 'Edge' as the mob boss was dubbed was walking in a black and red tailored suit toward his favorite pub for a minorly important meeting. Monsters had been on the surface for centuries after they had won the human-monster war. After an 'accord' was struck and the species lived side by side but discrimination still ran rampant especially among the criminal underground. Edge had inherited the mob of this city and had expanded the family greatly a fact he took great pride in.

He stopped as he felt something run into his legs and looked down expecting a child but instead saw a short skeleton monster... His eyelights widened a little, that had to be the cutest shortstack he had ever seen. He bent over and helped, holding a hand out to the scrambling monster "you should watch where you are going."

Red blushed stuttering "S-s-sorry i'm trying not to get fired heh heh." Red mentally facepalmed, the guy didn't need to know that. Quickly grabbing the rest of his paperwork Red ran off with a small "Th-thanks." a few papers fluttered behind him, a small black leather wallet that had slipped out of his back pocket left in his place.

Edge was about to retort when suddenly the cute doll was gone... He looked down at the wallet and picked it up and smirked "bingo" he said pocketing it and going to the pub for his meeting.

Red sighed when he finally made it into the office. Making his way to his cubicle Red started straightening out his papers grumbling at the foot prints on a few. Blinking at the few lost ones he quickly made to go print them off again and forge a few signatures. Bumping into his boss Red cowered under his glare.

"Office now."

Red gave a squeaky "yes, sir."

After getting the chewing of the life time Red made his way to the bathroom locking the stall and letting the building pressure in his chest release with a quiet sob. After his breathing had calmed and he wiped away the rest of the wetness on his cheeks, Red worked on making himself presentable again."God i hate this job. I need a drink."

Edge finished his meeting and sat at the bar and opened the left wallet up. Edge went through it to see if he could find the identity of his mystery skeleton.

The wallet contained an ID, a few business cards, a credit card, and a handful of small bills.

The ID had a picture of the shy skeleton, a messy scrawl of Red Font over top of it. Next to the picture had his date of birth which was coming up the next month. Underneath that it confirmed that the skeleton was male, five foot four, and had red eyes. Finally at the bottom held the skeleton's address. A small run down apartment on the edge of town.

Papyrus hummed "I suppose I will have to visit this Red and return this to him..." He purred to himself

Red felt ready to pass out it was almost eleven o'clock when he finally got done with all the paperwork his boss dumped on him as punishment. He wasn't even going to get paid over time, wasn't that illegal? Red sighed slinging his bag over his shoulder heading out of the office. Grillby's would still be open for another hour, plenty of time for a few drinks. Just enough to be able for him to sleep. The trip home would put him on edge and the cool air would surely bring a wakefulness that wouldn't leave until the early morning hours. A few drinks would help. Only one… heh nah three would be enough. Red gave a chuckle opening the bar doors and giving a small sigh as the heat hit him.

Grillby's blue fire lit the place in a calm yet edgy serenity. He was cleaning a glass and smiled as Red came in. He made Red's favorite drink and had it waiting at the bar for him not saying anything as usual

Red groaned giving Grillby a grin "you're the best Gillbz~" taking a long drink Red reached for his wallet to pay for his soon to be three drinks. Blinking Red frantically patted down his pants. When he didn't find it he began digging through his messenger bag Red frowned when he still didn't find it. "Um… heh ya wouldn't put this on a tab would ya Grillbz?"

Grillby turned a darker shade of blue in anger before a more purplish color of disappointment and nodded. Red was a good customer he was sure he'd pay.

Red cowered under Grillby's gaze. "S-s-sorry. I left my wa-wallet at my apartment. I'll just drink this one and p-pay ya tomorrow. Promise."

Grillby shook his head and turned back to his cool blue and pat his head a signal that it was okay and he understood.

Red gave a small relieved sigh. "th-thanks Grillby." after drinking his drink Red shyly looked around the practically empty bar before shyly opening his arms. "Could-could i have a hug? S-sorry that's a stupid thing to ask. Just today was kinda rough and you know i don't really have anyone besides you-god that sounded lame. never mind..."

Grillby shook his head and hugged him gently. Grillby didn't look it, but he was an old monster, a very old monster. He remembered Red from when he was just a baby bones. Grillby had always looked after him when his father was unable to and then after he died.

Red eased into the hold giving a soft hum of contentment. Grillby was always so warm and soothing almost as relaxing as the liquor he sold. Giving Grillby a shy smile once their hug ended Red spoke quietly "thanks Grillby. I really needed that."

Grillby nodded and pet him before letting him go he pointed to the door and then the clock; it was late and he should go rest.

Red nodded rubbing a socket as he gave a yawn. "Yeah yeah. You need some sleep too. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Grillby nodded and pat his register with a wink.

Red blushed nodding "I know I didn't forget. I'll be more careful in grabbing it next time. Bye Grillby." Waving to the flame Red pulled his bag over his shoulder and once more headed into the cold night.

Once he reached the house Red noticed a light on. A light that he would have never left on. Red makes sure to turn off all his lights every morning to save electricity. On his living room table there was his wallet now full of cash and a letter saying his bills had been paid for the next three months.

Red had been prepared to have everything in his apartment stolen not a full wallet. Red looked in every nook and cranny seeing if the guest was still there, but nothing. Sitting down he stared at the wallet wondering when he lost it. "not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but damn someone knows where i live and easily picked my locks. Either i got a secret admirer or a staker... eh that's future me's problem."

There was a snap as someone took picture of him through the window to send to his boss. he didn't know why boss was doing this but he wouldn't question it either.

Before going to bed Red made note to get different locks soon. The next few days passed by quite uneventfully. With a tired sigh Red tapped away at his keyboard. God he hated his job. It was Friday. Work was almost over. One more hour and he was a free man, at least until Monday.

The mail man came by "Mr. Font this letter came in the mail..." He said and handed over a fancy looking envelope that had his name in gold print written on it.

Red sat up taking the envelope and thanking the man. Flipping it over Red looked for a return address or at least who it was from, it was blank. "I never get mail... Looks fancy too." Sliding a finger bone under the edge Red started ripping it open. It tore unevenly which made Red frown thinking more into getting an envelope opener.

Inside was a handwritten letter.

Dear Red Font,  
I hope that my gifts have allowed you to improve your life a bit. However it has been brought to my attention you are at a dead end job. After checking your credentials I realize you are qualified for a better job. As such my organization has taken the liberty of searching for openings in the city. We are pleased to inform you there is an opening in Gaster Enterprises for a personal assistant and protege of the Great Wingdings Gaster himself. I highly encourage you take his test and apply.  
Your Dear Benefactor, P

It was very pretty cursive and seemed serious, but he knew... He knew Red had once tried to be scientist but no one had given him the time of day

Red shook his head setting the letter down. "...P… damn it this is such a scam." wadding the letter up Red went to toss it before giving a heavy sigh. Spreading out the wrinkles in the letter he folded it up and stuck it in his pocket. If it wasn't a scam it could be what he had been looking for. Frowning Red packed up his stuff and prepared to head to the Bar. Grillby would know what he should do, hopefully.

Red's boss stopped him "where are you going?"

Red froze "i just-the time-works over…."

"I got more stuff for you to do" he said showing him a huge load of paperwork "I want it done and filed."

Red frowned shoulders slumping as he took the paperwork. "you got it boss"

He nodded "damn right now get back to your desk" he said leaving Red.

The letter in Red's pocket seemed heavier. Red sighed popping his back as the time seemed to move at lighting speed. "heh midnight already? Guess i'm sleeping here tonight. Not like anyone will be in on the weekend anyway." it was around five that Red's sockets found their way closed and his skull pillowed in his arms. Happy dreams of lab coats and experiments filled his skull.

When he finally returned home he would find a bouquet of roses on his table slightly wilted from not being found when they were supposed to be. There was also a small note of encouragement for the job.

Red yawned finally trudging into his apartment late into the next day by passing the flowers before stopping and backtracking to them. Red felt tears form in his sockets. Scrubbing his tears away Red got some more water for the flowers lightly touching the petals. Picking up the note Red pinned it to a messenger board. Taking an expo marker he wrote "Thank you P." Scrubbing his tears Red made his way to bed. He would shower and apply for the job later.

He was unharassed the rest of the day, the new thing appeared Sunday the next day. Exquisite looking cupcake showed up next to the flowers. The note on it was written in the same lovely script

I baked this for some guests and wondered if you liked sweets. I hope these gifts don't scare you, your dearest P.

Red walked into the kitchen rubbing his sockets while he made his coffee. Turning Red dropped his mug the ceramic mug shattered sending hot coffee and mug pieces all over. "SHIT!" rushing out of the room to get a broom and paper towels Red quickly cleaned up the mess. Tossing the mugg shards Red made his way back into the kitchen. Right by his roses sat the cupcake that nearly gave him a heart attack. Sitting in the chair facing the delicate treat Red read the note. A small blush formed as he read the note. "Heh my dearest P sure bakes beautiful cupcakes. It's a good thing i love sweets." Red hummed almost moaning at the taste "Damn taste as good as it looks!"

Meanwhile across town Papyrus was enjoying his Sunday brunch with his father. "Has the scientist I recommended applied yet?" He asked the tall handsome skeleton across from him.

Wingdings drank his coffee with a hum "No one of note has applied are you sure he's worth my time?"

"Of course he is I wouldn't send you false hope" he chuckled

Red grinned filling out the application for the job. Chuckling at the basic questions and almost simplistic test. "Stars is this supposed to be hard or did i actually retain all that science shit from all those years back." After filling it out Red sealed it up and slid on his jacket. Putting it under his arm Red locked up his door and dropped the application off in the mail. Grinning he headed to Grillby's. "Heh he won't believe this."

"You only met him once" Gaster pointed out "you are a hopeless romantic" he said

"It runs in the blood" he replied as they paid and left.

Red grinned walking into the bar and hopped up onto the bar stool. "Hey, Grillby you won't believe this." Once he had the bartender's attention Red felt his cheeks heat up in a blush "Heh Grillby i came home to flowers, no not any flowers Roses. No one has ever got me flowers before, let alone Roses. I-i don't even know this person's name. They've already gave me money, flowers, a freaking job opportunity! I hate my job! How did they know though?! How-how did they even know i liked science let alone wanted to work as an assistant under a scientist. Is it… Is this to good to be true?"

Grillby barely had time to process the story, but few things stuck out to him this was fishy, very fishy. He nodded it sound far too good to be true it sounded scary, but the job... He should try.

Red nodded rubbing the back of his neck "i applied for the job, but i haven't quit my other incase it is a scam or i don't get it. Yet, this mysterious P heh i don't know. they just make me feel." Red waved his hand around "special i guess. Heh it's stupid. I mean i'm acting like a little school girl! The flowers oh and a cupcake-Damn it was the best cupcake i ever had!"

Grillby made an offended huff at that last statement.

Red shook his head "you don't understand it was amazing Grillby. Shit… you don't think it had drugs in it do you?! I've had a strange tingly feeling all day-oh god-i've been drugged! Am i even here?! Grillby i've never had drugs before! What if i overdose! Or-or am i breathing to fast- i can't breath... Grillby i can't breath!"

Grillby picked him up and began rocking him. It was a panic attack... Grillby didn't think he was drugged. He held him like a child and rocked him wishing he could comfort him with voice.

Red slowly was able to catch his breath breaking into small sobs. Clinging to the flame Red hid his face into Grillby's shirt. Breathing in deeply he tried to focus on the feeling of flames in front of him. "S-s-sorry s-sorry sorry."

Grillby pet his skull gently he was glad his Sunday customers had left. Gaster and Edge can be grumpy if they don't get their Sunday food. he went and locked the door and carried Red upstairs.

Red sniffled curling up in Grillby's arms. "S-sorry. Y-you shouldn't have to-to take care of m-me."

Grillby shook his head it was fine Red was like a kid to him anyways... A toddler with a drinking permit.

Red sighed leaning into Grillby's hold. "What am I supposed to do Grillby? I think I really like this stranger, but they are causing me panic attacks. Heh am I crazy?"

Grillby nodded he was, but that was fine he had good instincts.

Red laughed hitting Grillby's chest "ya jerk! Hehehe why don't you just out right and agree with me. You're supposed to say I'm not crazy."

Grillby laughed a bit his flames dancing, that would be a lie!

Red grinned "yeah laugh it up. I'm probably gonna get kidnapped and you'll regret it."

Grillby frowned and held him close he wouldn't like that. He would ask around to find this P he had friends in high places...

Red chuckled poking Grillby's frown "come on grumpy you know i'm joking. I'm just going to switch my locks again and leave another message on my message board. I'm not gonna go anywhere. Especially not tonight ya cuddle bug hehehehe."

Grillby nodded and smiled

Red chuckled nuzzling into Grillby's chest as the flame sat down turning down the sheets and flipping off the light. "Heh you're warm i'm gonna fall asleep on ya… will you stay with me?"

Grillby nodded and laid with him burning a softer soothing shade of blue.

Red snuggled closer mumbling a tired thanks before falling asleep.

Edge hummed heading to Red's home he wondered if the cute skeleton was asleep yet he could surprise him.

Red's apartment looked deserted. The lights were off and the door was locked. Red was comfortably tucked into Grillby's arms not a care in the world.

Edge went and picked the lock going inside to look around.

The table still had the beautiful roses that Edge had delivered last time. The cupcake was merely a wrapper now a hastily scrawled note stating it was delicious was left next to it. Edge's note was pinned up next to the other on the messenger board. Red's messy scrawl of thanks still on the marker part of the messenger board. However, the apartment was silent.

Edge purred as he took the note of gratitude and looked around frowning when he found him not home. Had something happened to him? He wrote a quick poem of his joy over his words before leaving to try and find out where he went.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and silent answers

_**Lost Wallet, Found Boyfriend**_

 _ **Universe:**_

UnderFell (Outside of the underground)

 _ **Characters:**_

UnderFell Sans: Red

UnderFell Papyrus: Edge

Grillby

Gaster

 _ **Summery:**_ _Based on the Tumblrs writing-prompt-s: One day, Red loses his wallet, and it's found by mob boss Edge. Who figures out that Red isn't in such a good place financially, and takes pity on him. Edge starts anonymously leaving cash, food, and gifts for Red at his house. Eventually, Edge sends him a letter at his dead end job about another job that would be perfect for him. Red is faced on what to do about this romantic stalker._ {Rated: T for slight themes. _Rated M content will be marked (violence and sexual content)_ }

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Questions and silent answers**

Red yawned cuddling into Grillby giving a small groan when he sifted to get up. "Grillby can we just take off today-yawn-i don't wanna-yawn-wanna go to work."

Grillby nodded Red was an adult if he wanted to take off he could.

Red gave a happy hum curling closer to the flame. "Goooooood i'm gonna sleep all day. You are so warm Grillbz."

Grillby nodded but untangled from him he needed to put a closed sign up

Red gave a pathetic whine "y-you're leaving me?"

Grillby held up his closed sign.

"Oh. okay." Red clutched the blankets shyly asking. "You coming back to cuddle me? At least until I fall back asleep?"

Grillby nodded and headed downstairs. Once down stairs Grillby went to place the sign on the door tidying up the mess from the night before.

There was a knock. It was Edge.

Grillby froze walking over to the door. Unlocking the door Grillby opened it a crack flaring once he saw it was Edge. Opening the door Grillby ushered Edge inside.

Edge came in "Grillby I seem to be missing someone I am pursuing recently. They were not home last night and have not returned since then" he said and pulled a picture out of Red... "Do you know him?"

Grillby flared brightly snatching the photo out of Edge's hand and giving Edge a dark look demanding questions.

"I know, I know its weird. we ran into each other the other day and he dropped some papers and his wallet" he said and blushed a bit. "He was adorable Grillby! I went to his address to return it and I notice... He's not very well off so I started... Leaving gifts... Oh what if I scared him away?!" He said rubbing his forehead he was a very good mob boss but a sap of a romantic

Grillby dropped the picture covering his mouth as he started laughing. Oh dear the mysterious P was right in front of him all along.

Edge widened his eyes a minute "what?! Hey! This isn't funny Grillby!" He said turning a blushing red.

Grillby shook his head still laughing as he waving Edge off. How would he ever explain that Edge's new interest was just upstairs? How would he explain to Red that his little stalker was actually one of his favorite customer, or to Edge that the skeleton he was giving gifts to was like a son to him, or that Edge had cause Red to have a panic attack?

Edge huffed "ugh you don't know him do you?" He said almost pouting.

Grillby shook his head guiding Edge to a booth and pushing him down to sit. Chuckling Grillby went to fetch a notebook.

Edge sighed and waited knowing Grillby had something to say

Coming back over Grillby slid into the seat across from Edge. Writing in his calligraphy, the same he had taught Edge to write in, Grillby wrote out what he wanted to say without telling to much.

 _I do know this person. They are safe. Though you had frightened them and me! You have not scared them away though._

Edge gasped "you know him?! Where is he?" He asked "and he isn't afraid of me? This is wonderful!"

Grillby sighed reluctantly writing

 _I am sorry i can not tell you where he is. However, you should tell him who you are or at least that you do not plan to kidnap or murder him before he does start to fear you._

"Oh... Yes I can do that" he said "but... what I do if he finds out ... And leaves?"

Grillby chuckled

 _Has he rejected you besides changing his locks? Frankly, i believe he was telling me all about being wooed by some unknown person with flowers, ROSES at that, along with unworldly delicious cupcakes. I'm sure you could keep him by just your cooking._

Edge beamed "you think? Well I am a fantastic cook" he said said posing and a shining a bit. "On that thought father would appreciate another cake of yours... I swear he would have diabetes if he weren't a skeleton"

Grillby's flames lit up a bright pink as he nodded.

 _Your father has a very sweet tooth. Come by tomorrow and i will have two made for your trouble._

Thinking a bit Grillby added

 _I should get back up stairs before my guest misses me._

"You have a guest? You never have guests..." He said before his eyes widened a bit he wasn't talking about Red was he?

Grillby flushed brighter and nodded

 _Yes, my guest. I don't have many only ones i take a fancy to or that are close to me. Does your father often have guest?_

Edge shook his head "pft he hardly leaves the lab but he would... If certain someone asked..." He said looking toward the stairs

Grillby turned Edge by his chin so he was facing him and not the stairs. Tapping the notepad he began writing again.

 _No more questions or searching. If you talk your father into coming for his cakes tomorrow I will give you more information. Not now. Understand?_

Edge nodded and sighed "fine..." He said and got up "thank you Grillby you have eased my mind..."

Grillby nodded giving him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder as he lead him out.

Edge left and headed for the lab

Grillby went back upstairs and laid with Red

Red curled up close to Grillby giving a small whine. "Why were you gone so long"

Grillby pet him he had company

Red nodded cuddling back into his chest.

Grillby pet him and rested the rest of the day with him.

Red groan waking from his dead to the world sleep to his phone ringing nonstop. Groaning he barely looked at it before answering it. A loud shout from his boss woke him up completely. He forgot to call in! A shout of "Your fired!" and the dial tone caused Red's marrow to run cold.

Grillby soon entered the room with breakfast he had gotten up a bit before to make it

Red turned to him tears streaming down his cheeks. "i-i got to go Grillby. i-i'll see you later."

Grillby frowned and stopped him putting a hand on his shoulder burning a concerned blue

Red shrugged swiping at his tears. "I-i don't really wanna talk about it… sorry." Red forced a small smile "i'll come back later okay."

Grillby frowned and offered him the breakfast first

Red sighed as his stomach grumbled. "Okay."

Grillby sat with him and pet him gently

Red leaned into the touch. "you're the best Grillby."

Grillby smiled of course he was

Red chuckled pushing Grillby "shut up and wipe that smug look off your face."

Grillby fell over laughing

Red gave a small huff but smiled and continued eating

Grillby say beside him in his ever silent observation.

Red gave a happy sigh as he finished. Turning to Grillby slightly hopeful he asked, "Ya think my stalker left something last night?"

Grillby shrugged, he could check

Red chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah heh I should probably stop looking forward to those..."

Grillby pet him now that he knew he figured this would be good... He tapped the letter Red had shown him of the opening at the labs.

Red nodded "yeah I applied yesterday. Not sure I'll get in but I did."

Grillby gave him a proud smile

Soon there was a call on Red's phone

Red frowned looking down at it. "I don't think I can answer it Grillby."

Grillby picked it up and recognized the number and handed it to Sans with his thumbs up grinning

Red hovered over it nervously before answering it. "h-hello?"

"Hello is this Red Fonts? This is Gaster Laboratories. You applied for the position as assistant to Wingdings Gaster himself you have a skills test coming tomorrow" the emotionless secretary said

"wh-what really?!"

"Yes it begins at nine am and continues until Dr. Gaster deems it over prepare for a long day or days as the case may be"

Red's bones began to quiver "o-okay wh-where am i to take this t-test?"

"In the doctor's lab there will be a written test and a demonstration test"

Red nodded excitedly before realizing it and stuttering out a "y-yes i'll be at the l-lab at ni-nine am tomorrow. th-thank you!"

"Whatever don't be late" the person said and hung up

Red felt tears come to his sockets. "Grill-Grillby i-i-i got a test for the lab position."

Grillby burned bright and made a heart sign and then drew a party hat calling for celebration

Red gave a shaky sob grinning and tacking Grillby with a hug.

Grillby held him tightly before standing and spinning with him

Red laughed clinging to the flame "Grillby I just-stars Grillby! Fuck I'm gonna have to marry my stalker. Hehhehhehehe!"

Grillby shook his head and nuzzled him. he would think on it and maybe meet him first

Red sighed relaxing in Grillby's hold. "You think I'll pass this test? The lady said it could last days..."

Grillby nodded and bonked his head, he had this

Red beamed up at him. "Thanks Grillby."

Grillby nodded.

Red sighed still grinning "I should head home. Save the party balloons and alcohol until i pass the test, okay?"

Grillby nodded burning happily he nuzzled him and let him go he was so proud of him

Red grinned giving Grillby another tight hug before heading out to his apartment.

Edge was heading to yet another meeting looking at his phone as he walked he wondered if Red was still at Grillby's... His chest tightened at the thought why was he there? were they a thing? Was the elemental breaking his father's heart and his own?

Red grinned his bones shivering in excitement that he wasn't looking where he was going and ran right into a tall pair of legs. falling onto his tail bone Red groaned rubbing his skull and looking up to the shadowed tall figure "s-s-sorry."

Edge nearly tripped when he hit someone his phone flying from his hand and smashing into pieces beside Red. He was about to berate them when he saw it was Red the anger drained from his face and he bent over immediately "oh I am sorry here are you okay?" He asked completely disregarding the broken phone.

Red shook slightly looking at the broken phone. Quickly he started gathering the pieces rambling "i-i-i'm so sorry! i can fix this-sorry please don't be mad i can fix this-sorry sorry."

Edge placed on large hand over Red's small ones "don't worry about it... Here let me help you up" he said one of his lackeys would pick up the pieces and dispose of them for him "I just need the Sim card."

"but i-i-i... o-okay." Red shyly let the other help him up and handed over the Sim card. "if-if you change your mind i work on building things some of the time... it's a hobby..."

"That's very kind of you" Edge said "this seems to be the second time we've run into each other, must be fate"

Red blinked blushing and rubbing the back of his neck "oh y-yeah that was you wasn't it. heh yeah it seems your legs just like appearing like a brick wall in front of me. heh heh i don't normally fall for people the first time we met let alone the second hehheheheh"

Edge chuckled a little at the bad pun "well I hope we run into each other again... It was nice meeting you again Red" he said and walked past him soon vanishing into the crowd

Red chuckled at the pun walking to his apartment. Walking over to his table noticing the note Red gave a small sigh. "Heh damn this P for being such a sap." Nevertheless the note got tacked up with the others.

Edge made it to his meeting and negotiated the annexation of a rival mob... After shooting the previous leaders

Red smiled getting settled in bed and closing his eyes. He almost drifted off to sleep, before popping off the bed "how did he know my name!" They hadn't exchanged names either tines they ran into each other… Red laid in bed thinking about that. "Maybe he is a boss at the company? Or goes to Grillby's? I've never seen him before though..." Maybe... Red frowned falling asleep to thoughts of the mysterious man.


	3. Chapter 3: The test

_**Lost Wallet, Found Boyfriend**_

 _ **Universe:**_

UnderFell (Outside of the underground)

 _ **Characters:**_

UnderFell Sans: Red

UnderFell Papyrus: Edge

Grillby

Gaster

 _ **Summery:**_ _Based on the Tumblrs writing-prompt-s: One day, Red loses his wallet, and it's found by mob boss Edge. Who figures out that Red isn't in such a good place financially, and takes pity on him. Edge starts anonymously leaving cash, food, and gifts for Red at his house. Eventually, Edge sends him a letter at his dead end job about another job that would be perfect for him. Red is faced on what to do about this romantic stalker._ {Rated: T for slight themes. _Rated M content will be marked (violence and sexual content)_ }

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Test**

Groaning Red woke up to his alarm and nervously getting ready for his test. It was a big day. A day to decide if he had a job or was going to starve the next few weeks. Luckily he didn't have to worry about his apartment thanks to his stalker, but food was a different issue.

When he walked into his living room there was another offering this time five cupcakes and a packed good luck lunch box for his test.

Red felt tears come to his sockets scrubbing them Red gave a wet chuckled "fuck this saint." munching on a cupcake Red tied his tie completing his best business dress. With an embarrassed blush Red scribbled out a note.

Dear my mysterious P,

Thank you for getting me an opportunity for this job. You have no idea what this means for me. I'm taking the test today.

Thank you,

Red

The note included his phone number at the bottom.

Once Red got to the lab he was instantly overwhelmed. it was a busy looking place on the first floor but thankfully as he was directed higher there was less and less people.

Red nervously followed sighs and directions from people. Turning a corner he walk right into a pair of legs. Falling down Red gave a small chuckled whine thinking back to the man he kept running into.

Gaster actually fell over him, hitting his face, sending papers flying everywhere "oh fiddlesticks!"

Red scrambled to his knees helping the man collect his papers and straightening out the pile of them before turning back to the man. "S-s-sorry i keep running into all kinds of people. Are-are you okay sir?"

"Yes yes I'm fine just late" the skeleton monster said he had cracks in his face and a fused skull... "I have to start a test for a new assistant and now I bet these are all out of order!" He said annoyed his name tag flashing in view, it was Wingdings Gaster himself...

Red froze still kneeling on the floor. He already screwed up! Red felt his chest tighten and tears start to build. "I-i-i'm s-s-sorry..."

Gaster looked up at the stuttering and saw him tearing up "uh... Please don't cry it wasn't your fault... Mr...?"

Red's teeth started to lightly click together. Trying to get rid of his growing tears Red scrubbed his sockets as he stuttered out "R-r-red… i-i-i'm s-sorry i-i can g-go."

"Red? Oh! Red Fonts! It's lovely to meet you! I have heard so much about you!" He said and promptly dropped the papers again to take his hands sending papers scattering everywhere. "I am Wingdings Gaster!" He said shaking his hands

Red sniffled frowning "wha-from who? And-and y-your papers..."

"Oh just a close friend of mine" he said mysteriously before looking at the papers and Stamped his foot huffing "oh fiddlesticks again!" He said and began picking them up

Red reached down picking up what he could. Swiping his sockets once more Red handed Gaster the papers "sorry for crying on you… i-just… sorry."

"Its alright. I understand how stressful tests can be" he said and helped him "well here is your first task then, put your test back in order and take it" he teased

Red nodded taking the papers and diligently rearranging them so they were back in order. "Do i need to use pen or pencil on this test?"

"Whatever you want... Oh room! You need a test room! Come with me!" He said taking his wrist and leading him like a kid, his grip was shaky like a kid who drank a pot of coffee.

Red chuckled stumbling slightly after him. "I-i brought a lunch in case this last a while. Your secretary said it might. So, will i get a lunch break?"

"Uh breaks right break yeah sure I'll have someone get you at some point" he said taking him to a room "if you finish take your break and find me"

Red gave him a thankful smile "Thank you sir! I'll get started right away." Red walked in ignoring the table and chair and sat down on the floor spreading out the papers and starting to work. He looked almost like a child sitting cross legged and humming lightly as he worked on the problems.

Gaster smiled at the eager young skeleton and left him on his own.

Red grinned working on the problems. Halfway through the papers he came to a problem that he couldn't quite figure out. Loosening his tie and scratching his skull Red looked at it so intensely he left only a few inches between the paper and his sockets. With a huff he sat the paper to the side and continued. It was close to one o'clock when Red finished, well almost. Scratching his skull Red wandered out of the room in search for Gaster. Scooting silently in his sock clad feet Red looked at his paper as the walked calling out every once in a while "Doctor Gaster! Doctor Gaster i need help..."

"Hey kid what are you doing here?" One of the scientists stopped and asked "are you one of Doctor Gaster's kids?"

Red looked up to him with wide eyes. "i-i uh I'm looking for Doctor Gaster... do you know where he is? I need his help with this problem."

"Uh yeah follow me" he said and took him to the docs personal lab where he was asleep on some paperwork purple drool bleeding on the paper.

The scientist rolled his eyes and jerked the chair out from under him making him fall on his tail bone "ouch! What was that for!"

"You fell asleep on your paperwork again"

"Ugh..."

Red gasped "Hey! that wasn't very nice!" kicking the guy in the shin Red went to help Gaster up and cleaning up his paperwork "Are you okay Doctor Gaster?"

"Ouch! You brat!" The scientist hissed holding his shin

Gaster accepted the help "oh... Thank you… Red."

Red nodded holding out his paper "if you're not busy i need some help. I don't understand this one problem. It's the only one i have left."

Gaster rubbed his backside and looked at the problem and frowned "that's because it's a typo its unsolvable" he said gathering the papers "I'll grade this immediately... How long has it been?"

Red shrugged "around four hours maybe. Is there anything else I need to do?"

"Eat your lunch then report back for the skills test" Gaster said becoming absorbed in checking his work.

Red chuckled nodding "can do doctor Gaster!" Turning to the other scientists Red looked to the floor muttering an apology.

"Yeah whatever" he said and left, Gaster chuckled "he's just a grump ignore him"

Red nodded embarrassed "I'll go eat my lunch now." Quickly Red made his way back to the room he was testing in. Breathing deeply he sat down opening the lunch his stalker provided.

It was a fancy sandwich with chips and a few delicious looking cookies along with some juice pouches

Red had to swipe away his drool. "Gah this P is like a dream!" Digging in Red moaned and savored every bite. It was delicious!

Gaster soon found him "you test was very well done I am pleased" he said and snatched one of the cookies and ate it "eh his gingerbread is better" he muttered "ready for the practical skills test?"

Red tilted his head "wait what did you just say?"

Gaster looked at him "your practical skills test?'

Red shook his head "no no no before that."

"Gingerbread?"

Red huffed crossing his arms "a smidge before that."

"His gingerbread is better?"

Red perked up excitedly "Yes that! D-do you know who HE is?"

"Of course I do" he said reaching to take another cookie

Red flushed bright red. "R-really?! Could-could you tell me about him?"

"Umm let's see... He likes you which is new, he doesn't like many people and... He likes talking about you even though he's only met you like once" he said snorting he didn't know about today's meeting yet

Red blushed a doopy grin forming "heh really? i've never had a heh admirer. heh stars my skull feels like it's on fire. he really likes me?"

"He certainly thinks he does" Gaster said heading for his lab. "Its very unlike him" he admitted "label each piece of equipment correctly" he told Red

Red had quickly stood yanking on his shoes and stumbling after Gaster. Red nodded grabbing the labeling cards. Looking at each piece of equipment Red worked through it slowly making sure that he didn't make any mistakes as he went. Once he was done he turned back to Gaster. "Done. um why does he not like many people?"

Gaster watched impressed and chuckled as his son was brought up again. "He's very... Unimpressed with people, he sees most of them as faking suck ups."

Red snickered grinning "i can understand that… um so i take it he cooks a lot-or at least is a good baker. He makes damn good cupcakes." Red chuckled before realizing what he said. Slapping a hand over his mouth Red glanced over to Gaster bashfully. "Sorry i normally don't curse."

"I understand" he said "and yes he used to want to be a chef he was so cute running around the kitchen with his little chef hat cooking for the family" he said "you labeled everything correctly excellent"

Red's jaw dropped "wait you mean-oh my stars-is he your brother!"

"M-my what? Brother? Oh I'm flattered!" He said laughing his butt off

Red blushed shrinking into himself. "O-oh sorry your friend then?"

"You know I can't tell you" he said and pat his head "but I am glad he found such a gem. the job is yours so meet with my secretary to get your schedule and pick a pay grade" he said

Red perked up his eye lights practically stars "Really! I-i-i Thank you so much! I'll work my hardest for you. i promise you won't regret this Doctor Gaster!"

Gaster smiled "excellent well run along I'll see you tomorrow" he said "now I have a date with a coffee pot"

Red nodded rushing off to grab his belongings from the testing room before finding Gaster's secretary.

The squid monster was looking board "hello, need a rejection letter?"

Red peeked over the large desk "n-no i need to get my schedule and pick a pay grade or something like that?"

The secretary dropped their pen "w-what he actually hired you?" He said getting the paperwork "oh my!"

Red tilted his head "does that not happen much? I just answered all his questions, well all but one but apparently it was a typo so i couldn't answer it."

"Yes he is very particular turns everyone away" he said "sign here and here" he said they were 8-5 hours with plenty of overtime opportunity

Red nodded reaching to sign the papers. "I can understand that. With the experiments and equipment he is working with you don't want just anyone to work here."

"Most can't tolerate his attitude. he works till he collapses or his son drags him away"

Red nodded smiling "i can understand his dedication, i'm the same. Though, i didn't know he had a son. Hm. well i guess i'll see you tomorrow i have a party to get to." Red walked off texting Grillby the good news.

Grillby texted back "Congratulations! Celebration will be ready when you get here!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

_**Lost Wallet, Found Boyfriend**_

 _ **Universe:**_

UnderFell (Outside of the underground)

 _ **Characters:**_

UnderFell Sans: Red

UnderFell Papyrus: Edge

Grillby

Gaster

 _ **Summery:**_ _Based on the Tumblrs writing-prompt-s: One day, Red loses his wallet, and it's found by mob boss Edge. Who figures out that Red isn't in such a good place financially, and takes pity on him. Edge starts anonymously leaving cash, food, and gifts for Red at his house. Eventually, Edge sends him a letter at his dead end job about another job that would be perfect for him. Red is faced on what to do about this romantic stalker._ {Rated: T for slight themes. _Rated M content will be marked (violence and sexual content)_ }

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Party**

Red grinned walking the 30 minute walk to Grillby's. Knocking on the door Red was practically giddy. This was the first job he had ever truly wanted. Grillby knew how much he had hated his dead end job.

When the door opened there were cheers all around it was mostly patrons that Red had a steady bar friendly relationship with. A little dorky banner that said congrats and Grillby had three bottles of champagne. There was only one reason Grillby had champagne and that was to do his juggling fire show. He only did it on very special occasions and he knew Red loved it.

Red had stars in his eyes rushing over he practically tacked Grillby in a hug. "You are the fuckin best Grillby! Thank you so much for this!"

Grillby hugged him close and burned brighter he was so proud of him!

Edge watched from the corner sipping a margarita he'd had a long chat with Grillby setting up and while he knew they weren't involved he was still a bit jealous.

Red grinned tugging on Grillby's sleeve whispering to him excitedly "Grillby this morning i woke up to cupcakes and a lunch for my test and-and guess what. Doctor Gaster knows my stalker! He gave me information on him hehehe. Oh oh and it's a guy and-and he apparently really likes me and talks to Doctor Gaster about me, ME!" Red gave an embarrassed giggle blushing and looking around to see if anyone had heard him.

No one seemed to have and Grillby pat his head smiling and pointed at the bar where his favorite mustard/whiskey mix waited.

Red gave a small happy churp walking around the bar and climbing up onto his usual stool. Taking a large gulp Red gave a happy hum. "Grillby this is like the best day ever."

Grillby smiled and gave him two thumbs up and pointed to the champagne then the clock asking when he wants the show

Red practically vibrated in excitement. "When-whenever you want Grillby, but probably sooner than later. I wouldn't want my drink to hinder your show."

Grillby nodded and shooed him and the others away from the bar.

Red grinned hopping up and sitting on the edge of a center table.

Everyone moved while Grillby climbed on the bar and bangs two bottles together to get everyone attention there was a cheer when everyone realized what was going on and a patron turned the lights off

Red was beaming his eye lights stars as he stared up at the living flame. Flames spinning and twirling around like Grillby was bending it to his will, it was as fluid as water.

Grillby danced on the bar using the champagne as extensions of himself as he burned the alcohol and juggled the bottles fire spinning around him

Everyone watched in awe a hushed silence formed only small oo's and ah's were heard.

Edge watched in awe too though his eyes were mostly glued to the star shaped eyelights that Red sported

Red grinned clapping and whistling loudly when Grillby ended.

Grillby bowed and jumped down gracefully burning pridefully to the cheering

Red beamed drinking his drink and swinging his legs happily. Nothing could ruin this day.

Grillby grinned smoking at his bar as the party continued.

Red was gaining a light buzz when a monster brought him another drink murmuring to Red "on me sweet cheeks~"

Red chuckled taking the drink but waving them off "yeah yeah~" Soon though Red was slurring and the room felt more of a water bed than made of wood. Gigging he staggered to the bar "nights Grillbzz! Shis was awesomes! Loves ya hehehe."

Grillby frowned seeing Red and was about to to go to him and offer to let him sleep here when he was blocked by a few customers that needed him. When he looked back Red was already out the door. He frowned signaling Edge to go after him

Red chuckled to himself as he stumbled in the direction of his apartment. "I loves him hehehe"

 **[Rated M content starts here.]**

Red stumbled back falling on his tailbone when someone yanked him by the back of his shirt into an alleyway. "WooOooah."

The monster chuckled rubbing Red's skull lightly "hey ya sweet thing~"

Edge left the bar and went to find Red.

Red gave a drunken laugh "heeeeey."

The monster grinned his sharp teeth shining in the Night. Moving Red so he was propped up against a wall the monster cooed "Here let's get you comfortable~"

Red hummed grinning and wiggling.

Snickering there was a sound of a zipper lowering. Prodding Red's teeth with his length the monster cooed "open wide~"

Red opened his mouth but frowned and scrunched up his face when the length landed on his tongue. Red tried to spit it out shaking his skull and trying to back up.

The monster growled shoving his entire cock inside Red's mouth causing him to choke.

Coughing and heaving for air when the length was finally removed. Red looked up tears in his sockets and fear coming through the haze.

The monster growled yanking Red's chin up so he looked up at the cock and the monster it belonged to. "Take it or I'll shove it in a different hole. Hmmm your socket looks big enough."

Red whimpered tears freely flowing down his cheeks as he slowly opened his mouth again.

The monster grinned lining up "good pet~"

Edge didn't see him along the road and began backtracking to the bar now more worried. When he heard the choking in the alley his eye lit up dangerously as he used it to peer into the darkness. Edge growled lowly as he saw Red being throat fucked by some nobody. He marched into the alley "let him go" he hissed

The monster gave a dark chuckle hilting in Red's throat. "The whore shop is a few blocks down this one is mine buddy."

 **[Rated M content ends here]**

"Actually that one belongs to me" Edge said summoning a few bones some glowing red showing him as the infamous mob boss

The monster chuckled nervously and slowly backing up holding up his hands "fine he's yours man. I'm not looking for trouble."

Red fell forward coughing and trying to catch his breath.

"You've already found it" he said stepping forward sending his bones through the other and destroying him without a second glance. He went over and picked Red up "are you okay my dear?"

Red shook his head weakly shoving at Edge. "You-you k-k-killed him! G-get away I-I please don't hurt me!"

"I won't hurt you Red... I would never hurt you" he said stroking his skull ignoring the feeble pushes "let me take you home"

Red shook his head as he felt his chest tighten and his breathes quicken "i-i-i can't breath." Red clawed at his chest trying feebly to loosen his tie and shirt. Gasping for breath Red felt his handmade lunch start to come up "i-i'm gonna be sick!"

Edge frowned and helped him loosen his tie along with crouching down in the alley in case he needed to puke "maybe a hospital would be safer..."

Red shook his head feeling dizzy and faint. After spitting a mixed mouthful of precum and red saliva Red took a large gasping breath and held it. Shakily Red turned hiding his face into Edge chest and clinging to his shirt as he gave a shaky exhale. "p-pa-please no" Red took another long inhale holding it before exhaling it "n-no hosp-pitals."

"Okay no hospital... Would you like to go to your home?"

Red gave a small nod still clinging to the other and deep breathing.

Edge picked him up and held him close walking Red home.

After a block or so of breathing Red gasped yanking on Edge's tie feeling a blush grow "s-stop i-i my b-boyfriend."

"What boyfriend?" Edge asked looking down at him

Red blushed harder stuttering and hiding in Edge's chest "I-i got one! He-he uh is really sweet and nice. I-i just don't want you wa-walking in on him if h-he's at my place."

"Uh if he is I would love to meet him" and dump his dust in a ditch...

Red chuckled before freezing his sockets going wide and tears forming "o-oh no... H-he-he'll h-hate me fore sure n-now."

"Why would anyone hate you?" He asked almost to the apartment already ready to fight this boyfriend. he didn't know how his intelligence missed a boyfriend but he would remove him

Red gave a sob clinging to edge "i-I let that m-monster d-do that to m-me! We-we haven't even k-kissed and-and I just got th-throat fucked!"

"That monster took advantage of you. He should understand and if he doesn't then he doesn't deserve you"

Red sniffled scrubbing his sockets "r-really?"

"Exactly you are wonderful" Edge said and kissed his forehead and breaking into the house easily

Red chuckled smiling and flushing slightly. Red grinned tugging on Edge's tie "wait cupcakes! Please I could use one."

"I can make you some if you'd like"

Red shook his head chuckling sleepily and pointing to the kitchen "nah my boyfriend made me some bomb ass ones for my test. I put them in the fridge."

"Did he?" He said setting him on the couch and fully intending to destroying them before opening the fridge finding it empty... Except for his cupcakes he blushed taking them out "your boyfriend made these?"

Red yawned nodding "yup! You want one? They are AMAZING. Heh he got me those flowers too. Heh he's such a sap, but I love it."

"He does seem nice" he agreed and fed him the cupcake

Red grinned giving a small happy wiggle. "Those taste sooooo good~" wiping off the icing around his mouth Red pointed to his message board "yup! He leaves me cute notes all the time. And he got me the job I was celebrating for. Hehehe apparently he talks to my boss about me all the time!" Red was grinning covering his giggles with his hands as he tried to imagine a flustered monster babbling to Gaster about himself.

"I bet you are worth talking about"

Red giggled blinking slowly at Edge and pushing him "stooop hehehe" giving a large yawn Red leaned into Edge's side. "I'm gonna hafta go to sleeps."

"Okay sleep well sweetheart" he said and held him

Red nuzzled into Edge's arms mumbling "ya can stay the night i'm sure he don't mind. You're so warm."

"We'll see" Edge said and let him drift off


	5. Chapter 5: Who's Your Boyfriend?

_**Lost Wallet, Found Boyfriend**_

 _ **Universe:**_

UnderFell (Outside of the underground)

 _ **Characters:**_

UnderFell Sans: Red

UnderFell Papyrus: Edge

Grillby

Gaster

 _ **Summery:**_ _Based on the Tumblrs writing-prompt-s: One day, Red loses his wallet, and it's found by mob boss Edge. Who figures out that Red isn't in such a good place financially, and takes pity on him. Edge starts anonymously leaving cash, food, and gifts for Red at his house. Eventually, Edge sends him a letter at his dead end job about another job that would be perfect for him. Red is faced on what to do about this romantic stalker._ {Rated: T for slight themes. _Rated M content will be marked (violence and sexual content)_ }

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Who's your boyfriend?**

Red groaned waking up to a killer headache. Red felt warm and cozy and if not for his headache would had stayed curled up for another two hours. Blinking slowly Red looked at the bone in front of him confused. Scrunching up his sockets Red tried moving the bone before realizing it wasn't his own. Looking up Red gasped lightly at the rugged, strong jawed, skeleton goddess that he was curled against.

Edge was asleep holding the love of his life close

Red blushed was this his mysterious P? Slowly and gently Red began the process of moving out of Edge's hold. He needed pills and coffee before this.

Edge woke after he began moving "are you feeling alright?"

Red grimaced holding up a hand whispering "ssshhh please."

"Sorry" he whispered and got up setting him down and went to making him a tonic if he could find any

Red sighed crawling into the spot Edge left soaking up his lingering warmth.

Edge soon returned with some "here this might help"

Red hummed in thanks drinking the mixture. Looking slightly bashful Red asked "what-what happened last night?"

Rubbing the back of his neck he quickly added "I don't remember much. I remember a monster flirting with me and giving me a drink then it gets all fuzzy. I think I went home? I tasted something awful. then I remember my chest feeling really tight and I did the breathing technique Grillby showed me for when I get a panic attack and can't breath. Um then I remember eating a cupcake and falling asleep?"

"You were drugged at your celebration by the monster and he assaulted you in an alley. I saved you and brought you home and fed you the cupcake" he said petting his skull

Red blinked his breathing picking up as he squeaked out "i-i-i was d-drugged?!"

"Yes but I didn't let him hurt you. He didn't get very far when I found you" he promised

Red shook his head clutching his skull before rushing off to the bathroom. Slamming the door Red turned to the toilet throwing up. Clinging to the toilet bowl Red sniffled crying and spitting between his fits of dry heaving. He was a failure. A total failure. Letting someone take advantage of him like that and having to have that man come rescue him like some damsel in distress! He should have been better than this.

Edge frowned and followed him "Red? Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

Red shook his head groaning "no… i think i just threw up your tonic"

"I'll make you another" he said

Red groaned spitting into the toilet again. "thanks." slowly he climbed to his feet rinsing out his mouth and washing off his skull before dragging his feet back to the couch.

Edge met him with a tonic

Red took it giving him a small smile "thanks... um i never got your name or at least i don't remember it. sorry."

"You may call me Edge" he said petting him unsure if he wanted to tell him he was P

Red gave him a small sweet smile. "I like it. Fits ya. Heh."

"That's what I thought" he said gazing at him. "I am so glad we met"

Red nodded rubbing the back of his neck. "Same... heh I don't wanna know where I'd be if you weren't there... Thank you. Really thank you."

"You are welcome Red anytime" he said

Red gave a heavy sigh. "man a lot has happened in a very short span of time. I mean i got a job, had the best party, got drugged and harassed, all in a span of a night. heh heh wait... SHIT MY JOB!" Red scrambled to get up falling off the couch onto the floor. trying to stand Red banged his head on the coffee table "ow shit!" covering his bruise Red looked up to Edge flushing brightly at his clumsiness.

Edge chuckled at him "hey its okay I called him for you"

Red slumped down in relief. Collapsing onto the carpet Red lifted his head enough to give Edge a smile "You are the best Edge."

"I'm glad you think so" he said and helped him up.

Red chuckled leaning into Edge "so, i didn't know a nice skeleton like yourself frequented Grillby's. How come i've never seen you before us bumping into each other all the time?"

"I sit in the back with my father. He has a little thing for the fire elemental but is too shy to approach."

Red gasped his eye lights turning to hearts "That is to cute! We have to set them up. You don't understand how important this is Edge. Grillby has been whining about being lonely forever and i'm almost positive he has slowly stopped his whining and started complaining about a person not showing up enough and sitting where he can't walk to easily. Your dad must be it!"

"Oh perhaps! That would maybe brighten his day!"

Red nodded grinning "i bet they would be cute together too. Heh so you in a relationship or do i need to find you a date as well? Sorry that was probably to forward heheheh. Sorry you don't have to answer that."

"I have a boyfriend it seems. he's adorable and loves my cooking" he would wait for Red to figure it out himself.

Red chuckled fiddling with his fingers as he rambled "aw it seems like you like him. So you cook? I dabble a little in cooking, i mean it is a good quality to have. Frankly i'm not sure if i have a relationship at the moment. Heh a stalker more like it, but he's cute. Left me those flowers and cupcakes in the fridge. Heh it's crazy actually this guy breaks into my house all the time to leave me gifts, but gives me no clues on who he is i'm just lucky my boss knows him and gave me some information. I actually thought he poisoned me the other day. Heh heh had a panic attack on poor Grillby and had to stay the night, which actually got me fired from my last job. I guess i'm lucky i did so well on my test." Red frowned rubbing the back of his neck "This guy actually causes me a lot of problems. And-and he never texted me! I left my number on my last note, because you know he hadn't contacted me besides his notes. So i thought-oh stars i'm rambling on. Heh sorry."

"Maybe he hasn't been able to find your number yet he might be busy" Edge pointed out "but stalkers are definitely creepy as long as he doesn't get violent you should be okay" he said and pulled his new phone out "how about you give me you number in case you need anything?"

Red perked up "really?! Yeah let me just-" Red pulled out his phone with a small triumphant sound. Unlocking it Red passed it over. The background was set as a picture of the roses he received.

Edge smiled a bit and exchanged their numbers and set his nickname as Edgelord

Red chuckled grinning to the other "Edgelord? What are you a prince? What do you need my league~"

"Oh nothing right now but I am sure I can back to you on that" Edge said "for now your admiration will have to do" he teased

Red burst into laughter his sockets crinkling with joy.

Edge smiled "you are adorable" he said and his phone began to ring. He frowned and his face went serious he answered voice flat and commanding. "I'm busy" he said but someone on the other side talked anyway his eye glowed a bit "keep them till I get there don't let the rats out" he said and hung up. His features softened again at Red "seemed my minions found some rats... I hate to cut our visit short but I need to go" he said

Red nodded "I understand. Oh wait!" Rushing to the kitchen Red grabbed a cupcake and sticky traps. "Here. I normally use sticky traps for any rat or mouse problem. It's less of a mess to clean up later. Good luck with your rats. I hope you catch them all." Red gave him a big smile.

Edge smiled "why thank you how sweet" he said taking the items and standing he bent over and kissed the top of his skull "have a good day Red I will see you later" he said and left

Red flushed a dark red. Slapping his cheeks Red shook his head making some coffee and a sandwich.


	6. Chapter 6: Dates

_**Lost Wallet, Found Boyfriend**_

 _ **Universe:**_

UnderFell (Outside of the underground)

 _ **Characters:**_

UnderFell Sans: Red

UnderFell Papyrus: Edge

Grillby

Gaster

 _ **Summery:**_ _Based on the Tumblrs writing-prompt-s: One day, Red loses his wallet, and it's found by mob boss Edge. Who figures out that Red isn't in such a good place financially, and takes pity on him. Edge starts anonymously leaving cash, food, and gifts for Red at his house. Eventually, Edge sends him a letter at his dead end job about another job that would be perfect for him. Red is faced on what to do about this romantic stalker._ {Rated: T for slight themes. _Rated M content will be marked (violence and sexual content)_ }

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Dates**

Red snickered holding Edge's arm and peeking around him from their corner booth. "This will be amazing. When is he getting here I can't wait to Heheh see the sparks fly."

"Five minutes if he didn't fall asleep at work again..." Edge said

In eight minutes Gaster bust into the door "I'm sorry I'm late!"

Red's jaw dropped "d-doctor G-gaster is your FATHER!" Red yanked up his hood and covered his skull with his hands. Weeks! Weeks they had been hanging out! Sure he thought Edge was keeping something or at least hinting to something NOT that he was the mysterious P!

Edge nodded "he is" he said switching seats for the the clumsy man.

"Sorry Papyrus I didn't think it would be so- oh! Red is that you?"

Red gave a loud whine giving Gaster a pout "you knew didn't you?! That's why you are always laughing at me."

"Yeah I did" he chuckled "meet P my little Edgelord"

"Father please..." Edge said blushing

Red smacked Edge, though he wasn't strong enough to hurt the other. "Stars you are such a jerk! All this time! You're an asshole!"

Grillby chuckled walking over and raising a brow

"It was nice being your friend and your stalker" Papyrus said "and hearing what a fantastic baker your boyfriend was"

Red frowned hitting him more "you are not my boyfriend!"

"Aw I'm hurt now" he said

Red frowned crossing his arms "well good. Because I don't like liars and frankly you have been lying to me since I met you. Ya jerk."

Grillby sighed picking up Red and nuzzling his skull. He hoped the other would understand once he had calmed down.

"Technically you never asked Edge and Papyrus are both names of mine" he said

Gaster watched them "he was also afraid you may reject him."

"Dad shut up"

Red pouted mumbling into Grillby's chest "well ya should have asked me. We could have been going on dates this whole time. Instead I'm waiting for some dude to text me while trying to not fall for my new friend."

"Sorry for the deceit... But was I worth the wait?" He asked

Gaster watched Grillby a bit "so... How do you know Red?" He asked the fireman

Red frowned clinging when Grillby went to set him down however with a whine he relented. Not looking at Edge Red gave a small nod "t-though we still are not dating. You never asked me out."

Grillby chuckled walking back to the bar grabbing a pen and a notebook before walking back. Handing Gaster the notebook it read.

 _We have known each other for a long time. I took care of him as a kid and practically adopted him when his father died. He is like a son to me._

Edge smiled "would you like to go out with me?" He asked

Gaster read it and smiled "that's so sweet of you"

Red gave a shy nod blushing.

Grillby blushed smiling and writing

 _The two of them are very cute together._

"They are..." He said scooting over "want to join us?" He asked bright purple

Grillby looked to his bar not many people were in and all of them had what they ordered.

Nodding Grillby slid into the booth next to him.

Gaster looked at his hands twiddling his fingers a bit.

Edge watched then and nudged Red

Red looked up chuckling. "Hey Grillby don't you have a crush on someone? I thought you were telling me how smart and good looking they were the other day. Hehehe"

Grillby flared a bright pink quickly scribbling onto his note book.

"What was it something about you wanting to see them more and always sitting in a corner booth where you can't walk to easily?"

Grillby glared turning his notebook to show a scribbled mess and

 _STOP!_

Gaster frowned hearing this and melted into his chair a bit "oh... That's great..." He said thinking it was someone else

Red snickered as Grillby tried to reached over and over his cover his mouth. "oh yeah frankly i think they would look cute together, but Grillby just won't snrk speak up. Come on you can do it flame boy."

"Grillby can't talk" Gaster huffed it was a very unfortunate turn out from their first meeting when he was the mafia boss and playing with science.

Red just gained a cheshire like grin. "Oh can he not? Hehe i guess i'll just have to say it then. Grillby likes-"

Grillby chunked the notebook nailing Red in the forehead. His flames were bright pink. Coughing Grillby looked at the table. His flames parted open into his mouth leaving dripping lava and flames connecting the two lips. Licking his lips he raised his hands signing out slowly

 _I… Like…._

"G-Gas-ter..." it was filled with crackles and airy, but it was there.

Gaster watched Red get pegged and looked at Grillby in confusion eyes going wide as he spoke it was barely speech yet he understood perfectly and he launched at him knocking them out of the booth and hugging him "you can talk!" He said eyes hearts

Grillby shrunk into himself a bright pink at being so close.

Red chuckled "don't get to excited. That's all he's practiced"

"That's all that matters... I thought you'd never talk again..." He said tears coming from his sockets dripping on the elemental

Grillby frowed his flames turning a dark blue at Gasters tears. Using his thumb to brush them away Grillby cupped Gasters cheek pulling him close to kiss his forehead.

Gaster held onto him and blushed at the kiss and smiled a bit "you like me too?"

Grillby nodded smiling

Gaster beamed "I'm so happy... I thought you'd hate me"

Grillby frowned shaking his head and signing

 _I could never hate you._

Gaster smiled and kissed his cheek

Grillby flushed a bright pink.

Red coughed loudly "Hey don't go on getting handsy down there we are still here and I would rather not see my father figure get frisky with my boss hehehehhe."

Grillby frowned flipping Red off.

Gaster blushed "oh I am sure it would be very heated in deed."

Grillby shook his head while Red burst into laughter.

Edge sighed and ran a hand down his skull

Red grinned looking up to Edge and nuzzling into his side "Come on admit it your dad is funny."

"His puns are horrible"

Red frowned rubbing his arm "oh? yeah heh Dad jokes."

"You are much better at it."

Red shook his head "nah. I got to go uh use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Red scooted out of the booth shambling over to the bathroom. Closing the stall Red sighed swiping at his tears. "Stars what am i doing."

Edge helped the two older monsters back into the booth.

Grillby blushed glancing to Gaster. Still unable to believe that the other liked him.

Gaster gazed at the fire elemental adoringly.

Grillby blushed putting his hand to Gaster's face and pushing him away in an embarrassed, please stop, motion.

Gaster blushed and looked down not wanting to embarrass the other.

Red huffed scrubbing away the last of his tears. "If i'm going to keep a guy like Edge i'm gonna have to try harder." closing his eyes in concentration Red summoned his ecto body. The magic covered from his neck down to his caves. He was on the thicker size which made him frown, but looking in the mirror he filled out his clothes well. His size D breast created a nice bounce and his thick thick thighs filled his shorts so they road up more and were almost tight. "This ought to keep him interested." with a smirk Red perked his tits and strolled out to their booth.

Edge watched the door where Red disappeared and when it opened he perked up smiling before his jaw dropped seeing the new additions.

Grillby turned to see what Edge was looking at and sparked a bright orange. Shaking his head Grillby stood up angrily signing

 _No! Go change now! No!_

Red frowned crossing his arms or at least attempting to. His arms simply push his boobs up and more obvious. "What?! Why?!"

"R-red?" Edge asked in shock

Red peaked over the side of Grillby grinning. "Yes~"

"W-what is this?" He said face glowing red

Red giggled walking past Grillby and leaning on their table whinking "you like it?"

"Y-yeah it's fine" he said he'd never found the female form appealing but on Red it was perfect

Red chuckled "heh a little incentive goes a long way Grillby."

"Incentive for what? Am I getting grandkids?!" Gaster said with heart eyes

Red flushed a bright pink.

Grillby burst into laughter signing

 _Don't encourage them!_

Edge covered his face "dad no we are nowhere near that stage!"

Red shook his head magic disappearing. "I just wanted Edge to stay interested and into me. I've already been assaulted once I don't really want to do anything."

Grillby flared signing angrily

 _WHAT!?_

"Red you don't have to put yourself out to keep me interested" Edge said seriously

Red frowned "and what will happen when i say lame puns? or someone prettier comes along? What if i start to bore you? What if-if i can't provide for you?"

Edge frowned "Red there is no one prettier! And lame puns are okay sometimes!" He said before snorting "Red I have more money than I can burn you'll never need to provide for me! If anything I am the one who should be worried about losing you!"

Red blinked shocked before chuckling "Edge… No one would want me. Maybe to use as a fuck toy for a bit, but never to love. I've been used and abused by partners my whole life I'm sorry that it just makes me wait for the other shoe to drop. Frankly you are to good to be true."

"Well... That is true... I am to good to be true..." Edge sighed "do you want the other shoe to fall right now? Want me to tell you what I do?"

Red looked up to him tears rolling down his cheeks. "I swear to god if it's some shitty game show or any other thing that is messing with my feelings you might as well walk out now because i will have Grillby roast you."

"No it is probably worse... I am a mob boss I control most of the criminal underground of the capitol."

Red deeply inhaled before huffing in a small laugh. "That actually makes a lot of sense." Red gave him a smile "Okay now that you warmed me up what is the really bad thing? What is the shoe dropping thing?"

"I am a criminal? I don't have a legitimate life? I run the criminal underground that doesn't bother you?"

Red chuckled grinning. "Um you do realize i fell in love with a stranger that was breaking into my house when i was out AND while i was asleep? No normal person does that. Plus i mean you kind of saved me from the guy assaulting me. I mean at the moment i was drugged out of my mind and freaked out, but when i remembered the bits and pieces i kind of figured you were in with someone. Plus, knowing that you can protect me when i need it most is actually really charming. So, no i already got over the fact that you were probably a criminal. I just was an idiot and never pieced together that you were the same person."

Edge smiled a bit "oh well that makes me feel much better" he said

Red chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean i really was oblivious to that wasn't i?"

"I suppose" he chuckled

Red huffed sending Edge a small smile "well just know then that i'm not the most observant and sometimes in this relationship you will need to spell it out to me."

"Of course" he said taking his hand.

Red blushed looking away embarrassed, easing his hand further into Edge's larger hand Red stuttered "g-good."

Gaster smiled and held Grillby's hand hesitantly

Grillby sparked looking over to Gaster. Grinning he gripped Gaster's hand tightly and kissing his cheek bone.

Gaster blushed smiling a bit "hope your customers don't mind..."

Grillby put a finger to Gaster's teeth and leaned into his side laying his head onto Gaster's shoulder. He just wanted to enjoy this, everyone else be damned.

Red chuckled nuzzling into Edge's side with a yawn.

Gaster smiled and held him he'd longed for this

Edge smiled "wanna go home?"

Red smiled "yeah. We still got cookies in the fridge from the other day."

Grillby blushed snatching his notebook and writing out an invitation for Gaster to stay the night.

Gaster blushed and nodded

Edge got out of the booth and picked him up "let's go then."

Red grinned latching onto Edge's neck and nuzzling close. "Carry me."

Edge chuckled "okay."

Red hummed nuzzling close. "I like you... Like really like you."

"I love you too"

Red grinned "I'm glad."

Edge smiled and headed for Red's home and had a thought "would you like to come to my house?"

Red blinked not realizing he had closed his eyes. "y-yeah. I would."

Edge smiled and changed directions.

Red perked up "is it very far? I don't want to make you carry me if it's too far"

"No it's not far and you are very light" he said which was odd since Red was stocky for a skeleton. He must be strong...

Soon they arrived at a nice looking town house and he walked up the stairs a serpentine servant opening the door "welcome back Master Edge" she said

"Thank you Freya" he said walking passed her

Red blinked clinging slightly at the other monster. "does she work for you?"

"Yes she's taken care of me since I was very young" he said taking him upstairs in the lavish house

Red gasped looking around in awe. "Your house is so big!"

"Thank you father lives here as well though he is hardly ever here" he said and went into his room. It was decorated in reds and blacks.

Red chuckled grinning "I like your color choice. If I was able to paint my apartment it would probably be this color."

"We can if you want"

Red shook his head frowning "nah can't it's against my contract. I'm not a criminal like you Hehehehe."

"Then live somewhere else I'll buy you whatever you want... Or you can live here" he said

Red flushed bright pink. "Y-you don't have to do that. It's more than enough that you got me my job."

"I want to do things for you... Ever since I found your wallet you've been all I wanted"

Red covered his face his skull a flushed pink. "S-stop. You're so sweet and embarrassing."

Edge chuckled and laid him on his bed "call me prince charming" he chuckled

Red chuckled peeking through his fingers "I thought you went by Edgelord Hehehehe."

"Just for you... Outside our home I am just Edge. In here I'm whatever you want" he said and kissed him proper

Red was stunned before melting into the kiss. Blinking as they separated Red chuckled "okay perfect it is."

Edge smiled "that works... Sweetheart" he teased

Red blushed turning away embarrassed. "W-whatever you say. Does this mean we are a couple? Are we on a date?"

"Yeah"

Red flushed "o-oh. OH! Then do you want to do something? We could cook together?"

"Were not you tired?"

Red blushed pulling his hood up. "Kinda. Heh you make me feel really safe and carrying me... Heh almost put me to sleep."

"I guess I should be happy. So, what do you want to do my dear?"

Red blushed wiggling slightly. "um anything is fine... i just like being with you. but-but we can cook i know you like cooking, or cuddle, or kiss some more i really liked kissing you... or I mean we are in your bed..."

Edge smiled and kissed him "I've been waited for that opportunity."

 **[Rated M content starts here]**

Red sighed leaning up into the kiss and giving a small whine when they separated.

Edge climbed onto the bed and on top of him and kissed him again repeatedly

Red's sockets fluttered closed as he sighed softly into the kisses his teeth opening for Edge to deepen the kisses.

Edge slid his tongue in and explored

Red gave a small moan his tongue forming and tangling with Edge's. After a few minutes of fighting for dominance Red pushed lightly on Edge to separate. Panting and looking up at Edge with lidded heart filled sockets. "Edge?"

Edge panted a bit as well as he pulled him close

"Edge? What are we doing?" Red smile giving Edge a quick kiss "not that I'm not enjoying you taking my breath away. It's amazing. Just are we just fooling around or..."

"What do you want this to be?" He asked stroking his cheek

Red hummed nuzzling into the hand. "Whatever you want it to be. I'm yours for as long as you'll have me. Use me, abuse me, whatever I'm yours."

Edge purred at that and began unzipping his jacket "than we will be each other's forever..."

Red's eye lights turned to hearts "of-of course."

Edge undressed Red and looked his bones over smiling

Red frowned curling into himself. "Sorry I'm not really the prettiest."

"You're beautiful" he said and went about kissing every bone... Every single one

Red grinned giggling and squirming. "Stop that tickles hehehehe." Blushing Red leaned forward kissing the bone he could see peeking out of Edge's shirt collar.

Edge shiver in pleasure "then don't say mean things about yourself

Red frowned flopping back. "I just don't see what you see. Maybe someday I will, but... Give me sometime. In the meantime how about you continue or should I continue?" Red poked his tongue out teasingly.

"My little vixen wants to play? Go ahead" he said

Red perked up "really?!"

Edge nodded and leaned against the headboard watching him with his ever keen eyes "go ahead"

Red beamed up to Edge giving him a quick kiss "Thank you! No one has ever let me take charge before." Grinning Red crawled between Edge's legs and started stripping him kissing and sucking on every bone that was revealed.

Edge purred as he was undressed and sighed in pleasure at the kisses and little sucks. so cute...

Red hummed nuzzling into Edge's ribs. So perfect. Pausing at Edge's belt Red looked up to Edge asking permission.

"You may continue" he said

Red blushed nodding. Unbuckling Edge's belt Red worked His pants off. Looking at the bones Red blinked before Grinning up to Edge. Creeping closer Red leaned down licking a long stipe up Edge's pubic symphysis.

Edge moaned pressing into the touch his magic swirling down there

Red chuckled continuing to lick at Edge's sensitive bones and rubbing his hands up his legs.

Edge's head rolled back and his cock form. It was large and red like his eyes

Red grinned snickering "wow you're a big boy heh."

"Can you handle me?" He asked sockets lidded smirking cockily

Red grinned up at him the challenge showing in his sockets "oh could I~" leaning up Red crawled up into his lap rubbing his bone against Edge's cock. "I could handle you all night long my perfect~"

"Then go for it my dear" he moaned rubbing his hips

Red gave a small moan summoning his ecto body. Flushed red magic forming from his neck to his ankles. Red large D sized breast rubbed against Edge's ribs. Reaching for Edge's hand he guided it to his slit. "You going to help me my perfect?"

Edge was awed by his ecto body even the pudge. he ran his hands over him till Red took it to his moist slit "of course sweetheart" he said running a finger over it before pressing it in slowly

Red groaned leaning heavily into Edge. His slit was wet and easily sucked up Edge's finger. Reaching down Red guided another in "heh don't hold out on me. I can handle it."

Edge moaned easily adding the second then the third. moving them in and out of the sucking slit he couldn't wait for his cock to be in him... All those nights masturbating while watching him sleep was now being rewarded with the real thing

Red moaned moving with Edge's fingers. "I-ah I think I can handle you. Now lets get you ready." Taking Edge's hand out of his slit Red guided it to Edge's own cock. Covering his hand Red guided in stroking the length to hardness.

Edge moaned as he stroked his own cock with Red's help and his free hand squeezed a breast lightly

Red gasped jolting slightly and looking at Edge's wayward hand. Snickering Red leaned up kissing him lightly "you like them?"

"I do..." He said kissing back he always disliked breasts due to all the women that throw themselves at him but on Red they were nice...

Red grinned "I'm glad. I was worried you wouldn't. I should have known better."

Edge kissed on before nibbling on the nipple

Red gasped giving a small moan. Leaning back Red pushed Edge against the headboard. Crawling closer Red lined up before easy down onto Edge's cock "let's start the main event~"

Edge liked how Red took control and said what he wanted. He gasped as his cock was being squished into that wonderfully tight slit and bucked up into him with a groan and took his hips in his hands

Red cried out clinging to Edge's ribs. "Ah you feel so good~ Edge please~"

Edge bounced him in his cock "please what sweetheart?"

Red moaned leaning into his chest. Rocking his hips with Edge's he whined "more~ perfect more~"

"Yes my love" he said flipping them and beginning to thrust harder

Red moaned gasping his eye lights hearts. Yes, Edge was perfect! Edge was hitting inside of him deliciously.

"My little Red... Going to fill you, make you mine forever"

Red groaned nodding into his chest "yes~ always yours~"

He growled and filled him cumming hard inside of him

Red moaned his slit clenching as Edge pumped him full. Red felt his magic shift as Edge's load filled it, shifting deeper and forming ovaries to hold Edge's release.

Edge kept thrusting "hmmm you are such a good cum dump for me... Is there anything you can't do?"

Red moaned his tongue lolling out. Gasping as Edge hit deep inside him causing a shiver to run through him. "Please~ I'm yours~"

"Such a good pet... " he praised and kissed him

Red sighed into the kiss. Yes, whatever Edge wanted he would do. Red was his. "Yes~ anything for you perfect~"

Edge aimed for his sweet spot eager to hear him scream for him

Red moaned crying out as Edge hit deep inside him. "Yes! Please!"

Edge gripped his hips hard surely they would bruise the magic and fragile bone beneath it but he would kiss it better later

Red groaned arching into Edge's thrust. It hurt but it felt so good. Moaning out his name Red clamped down around Edge as he hit deep inside. Cumming Red almost wanted to beg for Edge to pause and wait for him to become less sensitive, but he couldn't get it past his moans and cries

Edge kept going until he filled him once more

Red cried out as he was filled once more. His ecto body felt tight and full. his ovaries filled to the brim with cum. Red moaned giving small whines as he felt a small bulge appear along with cum leaking around Edge's large cock. He felt so sensitive his body shaking lightly.

"Was this a bit too much?" He asked

Red shook his head dazed.

"Sorry dear" he said and pulled out with a groan

Red moaned weakly gripping Edge as his body twitched with jolts of sensitivity.

"Hmmm I'll be more gentle next time"

Red hummed nodding slowly. "Was... Was I good?"

"You were amazing my dear. did you enjoy it?" He asked

Red nodded giving Edge a smile. "I did. I enjoyed it a lot. Though..."

"Though what?" He asked

Red blushed turning so he was looking at the bedsheets. "Um well. You did make quite a mess of me and... And I was wondering if... If we could fix that? You know with a bath or-or shower?"

"Hmmm a bath sounds lovely" he said getting up and going to his bathroom and running it before coming back and getting him

Red gave a small squeak as he was lifted. Shifting awkwardly in Edge's arms Red whined softly.

Edge took him to the hot bath and slowly lowered them into it. It smelled amazing it had oils and bubbles...

Red sighed leaning back into Edge's chest practically melting against him. "So nice... I don't know when was the last time I had a bath."

"You can have one whenever you want here"

Red nuzzled into Edge. "Not sure I would have time for this luxury whenever I want. It's a nice thought though." Red sighed closing his sockets. "This feels so much better. Sorry but the feeling of cum leaking out of my pussy is kind of gross. Not saying I don't love being stuffed full by you!"

"We could get you a plug and keep you full all the time" he teased rubbing his belly and pushing slightly washing his cum leak into the water

Red groaned arching slightly. "Stars this is why you are perfect."

"I am glad you think so..." He said and kissed his temple adoringly

Red grinned looking up to Edge. "I'm glad you think the same too. Now you gonna clean me up honey? Cause I'm probably going to fall asleep on you. Stars you wear me out, in the best way." Red gave him a wink and a smirk.

Edge nodded and pressed his tummy again and began cleaning him outside and in a bit loving how soft even his bones were

Red moaned quietly sinking into Edge's touch. Red looked down at where his ovaries rest under his magic. "Um... Edge do you think I'll get pregnant?"

Edge hummed "maybe... I think we need to be in heat? I was made in a lab I don't know how skeleton reproduction works" he admitted they were rare...

Red frowned nodding "I'll go down to the lab and talk to a doctor tomorrow." Red motion to his whole body "I won't be able to make all this disappear in the meantime... Is that okay?"

"I would like that..." He said rubbing his belly "would you like children?"

Red blushed giving a small shrug. "I've never thought about it before... Though I wouldn't be opposed to children with you."

Edge nodded and kissed him "good…"

"You want children?"

"If they are ours then sure." He said "though we may need to start using protection anyway."

Red nodded "yeah unless you are wanting me to start popping out skeletons like a rabbit monster."

Edge chuckled at the thought "doing the world a service."

Red snickered "not sure even your amazing sex could make popping out kid after kid sound appealing."

"True we will be careful then."

Red nodded leaning back into Edge with a yawn. "Yeah. Though snrk heheh we might have to look for extra large condoms if you keep blowing those size loads. Think any other size would burst! Hehehehe."

Edge chuckled "it's just pent up magic I am sure it would be less if I used it more"

Red blushed "oh. Heheh so this is going to become an often thing?"

"Oh yesss~"

Red flushed a bright pink "oh-oh okay. We might have to spice it up sometimes. I'm not sure my body can take it rough all the time. Heh your dad might start asking questions if I can't walk."

"Oh true..." He said "I'll be careful"

Red chuckled patting Edge's cheek "I'm sure you'll take great care of me love. You wanna head back to bed? Waters getting gross and cold."

 **[Rated M content ends here]**

Edge nodded draining the tub and rinsed them off in the shower before drying off and wrapping Red like a burrito in a towel

Red hummed nuzzling the towel with a yawn.

Edge smiled and got them in bed and cuddled him

Red nuzzling into Edge's ribs clinging to them sleepily. "Loves ya Edge."

"Love you too my dearest" he said

Red hummed nuzzling him "so warm..."

Edge smiled and cuddled him they could dress tomorrow

Red blinked sleepily up to Edge. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course..." He said kissing his forehead

Red hummed happily. Closing his sockets nuzzling into Edge falling asleep.

Edge held him feeling happy like a final piece of his life had fallen into place...

 **The End**


End file.
